Thunder wolf
by shadowstar888
Summary: Artemis is 14 years old and has extraordinary powers of electricity and is a wolf slayer. What happens when she meets up with Fairy Tail? Can they help her in finding herself in the world. (I'm bad at summary's I'm sorry) OcxOc and some Lucy pairing.
1. Character Bio

_**Hey guys Shadowstar888 here. Just a heads up this story doesn't involve any of my other stories except for a few similarities. This story is about my personal fairy tail character. Originally Luna from Lucy's inner beast was suppose to be mine, but at last moment i changed her. Because of that now Artemis is born. This first page is a character bio, you don't have to read this unless you want to. Please read the Author note at the end of the official first chapter for some reader fun! Now on with the show. :) P.s I'm hoping to draw her so check the story picture thingy now and then to see her. P.s.s This bio doesn't really affect her until the second official chapter.**_

* * *

Name: Artemis

Nickname/Alias/Title: The Thunder wolf.

Sex: Female Age: 14 Physical Appearance: 5'3, well toned, broad shoulders, long brown hair that comes down to mid back,bangs comes down to eyes with gold specks that turn red when angered. Sharp teeth and fast growing hair and nails.

Accessories: A Black muscle shirt, and yellow pants that go down to the shoes with black strips along the outer legs, and yellow and black shoes. She wears a bronze necklace with a wolf on one side and thunder bolts on the other. She has a magic collapsible flute that is almost indestructible.

Personality: A bit of a loner until you get to know her and then she will talk your ear off. She is very loyal to her friends. She is very trustworthy but is slow to trust anyone. Can be quick to anger but she hides her emotions. She is very tomboyish. She plays the flute and will play for her friends or if she is alone.

Magic and Combat Information Magic Name: Wolf slayer.

Magic Type: Electric.

Magic Description: Can transform into wolf form at own control, on full moon will be forced to change, if angered to much she will transform. Unlike a dragon slayer in my version of this magic you have to be bitten by a wolf or wolf slayer in order to become a wolf slayer yourself. She can control lightning, shoot it from hands and feet, and cannot be shocked. Because of being a wolf slayer she is a little faster and stronger, has good balance, sharp teeth, has slightly better senses then a dragon slayer with their hearing and smell as the best; and excellent agility. The following emotions are tied to her magic: anger (already mentioned above, and if human raises her physical and magical power), happiness (if she becomes to happy she will start sparking a little, and sadness (if sad then lightning storm covers the area of a 15 mile radius, but with no rain just the lightning bolts and thunder claps).

Magic Techniques: In wolf form she is faster and stronger. When in human form she will use her amazing agility to appear behind the foe, grab them and summon a huge blast of electricity. When battling a foe using weapons she can summon a sword made of electricity that for some reason doesn't electrify the foe unless in contact with their body.

Guild: Fairy tail/ her pack. (Her pack is considered her family but they also work as a guild.)

Weapons: Any weapon made of electricity, but prefers swords. Strengths: Martial arts, sword fighting, wolf form, and her electrical power. She is well balanced in all fighting styles above but prefers to only use weapons unless against someone who also uses weapons, or non magical person.

Likes: Friends, Meat, Fighting, Running in wolf form, and laughing.

Dislikes: Villains, Coconut, Running in human form, When people are crying, Arguments, Annoying people, Loud noises, Hates being wrong but will admit if she is.

Family History: She has two older brothers (one 8 years older, other one year older.) and her mother and father. Growing up she always strived to be like her brothers and better (they rough housed a lot). Her mom dislike how much she was tomboyish and they would always argue. Her oldest brother and her have a love/hate relationship that they can hang out just fine and have fun but one wrong move or comment they hate each other to death. Her middle brother and her are the closest of siblings being born so close (a year later and she a week before.) but argue like all siblings do. She considers her middle brother her twin even if he is a year older. She looks like her mom but acts like her dad who is very anti-social, and funny/ fun to be around. All of her family (including her) short tempered. Her father has earth magic, her mom has healing magic, her oldest brother has water magic, and her middle brother has fire magic.

History: At a young age she developed her electrical powers. Her parents argued a lot amongst each other and with her. Her parents never did physical abuse to her but psychological abuse witch she held on to. Her mom often complained about how she dressed and acted. After many arguments with her parents agreed to to send her to a boarding school to learn manners and how to be a girl (basically a finishing school) at age 10. Being fed up with how her family treats her she ran away the day before she started boarding school.


	2. Chapter 1

Artemis Pov:

_"Rosemary I am tired of how you are acting."_

"_Mom I told you I want to be called Artemis. And I'm not acting this is me."_

"_Don't you argue with me Rosemary I am your mother. I have talked with your father that you are going to a boarding school." She said handing me a pamphlet._

_"But mom it says it's for non magic people. I won't be able to practice my magic." I said with thunder starting to crackle outside._

_"That's the point. You are a lady you can't use magic like yours. You need more practical skills like healing, or even no magic at all and just be proper."_

_"I'm going to my room." I said fighting back tears._

"_Y__ou should pack, your leaving tomorrow."_

I bolted upright as thunder boomed over head. 'It was just a memory. I left over a month ago.' I thought pulling out my flute.

'I need to calm down or people will get suspicious.' I walked along to an opening in pretty busy street and started playing. People passed by and put jewels in a can I had set aside. I played a few happy songs but soon my emotions started to show through my music, and the thundering started getting heavier.

"What a strange storm. You'd think it would rain with as much it is thundering but it's not." I heard a lady said to her friend as they stopped to listen.\

"I bet it's that girl." The second girl said pointing at me. "I hear that she has a rare electrical magic that can cause lightning and that she can even cause it to hit the ground just by thinking about it. I also heard a man was struck after kicking her can while she was playing. I think she can change it's flow with that."

"Actually my music doesn't do that, it's just music." I said quietly stopping for a moment after a song.

"Hmph, I don't talk to homeless people." She said walking away laughing.

'What a great way to talk to a eleven year old.' I thought.

I played for a little while longer and I soon forgot my sadness and the storm cleared up. The crowd started to clear up after the commotion with the girls so I packed up. "I guess it's time for me to move towns."

I went to a shop that had some supplies and looked around. I bought my food and water supplies and headed along a path that lead around a forest to the next town.

"Hey little girl, you lost from mommy?" A thug said stepping in front of me as his gang followed..

"Leave me alone." I said

"Well aren't you a social butterfly. Don't you know who your talking to? Tell her." He said snapping

"We're a gang of mages. We summon weapons." I fat dumb looking one said looking proud of himself.

"That idiot, doesn't even know his own magic." another said laughing.

"I don't want trouble."

"Don't worry just give us your money and we will leave."

"I don't have any." I said getting pissed.

"Boss she's a mage too, look at her sparking."

"What ever she ain't going to do as we ask can we attack now?"

"Fine." The boss said.

Two charged me with knifes and I easily sent them flying with two small blasts of lightning.

I ran into the woods with the dumb one charging me with his club. I shot a blast at him but he kept running towards me with three more behind him. I took a step back and shot a huge blast of thunder at him that sent him into the others. All that was left was the boss who came up on my right. I sent a charge threw my hand and punched him in the face.

"Ugh. No one hit's me like that. Boys grab her."

I tried to run but I was tiered from all the magic I used (she's young ok.)

Two grabbed me by the arms and held tight. I struggled to get free but they were stronger then me. I summoned a Thunder bolt but it came out as only a spark.

I was starting to get scared and my body starting to send off small sparks that weren't really hurting them.

"Hah, where's that spunk now? You punched me and you took down my gang, but I'm not done with you yet." He said laughing.

"Boss I found the money."

"Good let me finish up here." He said summoning a butterfly knife. "Despite it's name the butterfly knife is not safe."

He slowly carved into my face. I stifled a scream, I would not give him satisfactory.

"Well Sparky If you ain't gonna squeal I guess I'm done with you." and with that he stabbed me.

My eyes went wide as I felt intense pain in my cheats. The man wiped his blade and his gang threw me down to the leafy floor, and they walked away laughing.

My body went numb as I laid there. I felt wetness soaking the ground around me. 'So this is how I die.' I tried to laugh but I winced instead. 'At least no one will miss me.' I thought. I heard footsteps around me, growling, and voices but I was losing conciseness so I didn't understand anything. The last thing I saw was I boy that looked a little older than me with beautiful brown and gold eyes, as I plunged into darkness.

Normal Pov:

A pack of wolves and humans were hunting in a nice sunny afternoon in a forest. These were no ordinary humans though. These are wolf slayers, they are people that are given powers of a wolf.

The Alpha wolf and a younger boy broke off from the group to look for check for tracks.

"Tell me what you see young one."

"Lupa I see deer tracks, one looks like it has a limp."

"Good Chris, now help me smell what direction it went."

Chris' face paled as he sniffed the air.

"Lupa I smell blood and a lot of it. It's not a animal."

"I know."

"Can we see?"

After thinking about it for awhile Lupa agreed and took of in the direction followed by Chris.

"Lupa it's a girl, and shes hurt badly." Chris said running up to a clearing finding a girl with brown hair, she had a black blood stained muscle shirt, with black and yellow pants and shoes. 'She's pretty' Chris thought eyeing her. 'she looks a little younger than me.' He leaned over to see her brown eyes that was filled with so much pain close. "Lupa please she's dyeing."

Lupa was eyeing the sudden strange pull Chris had to the girl.

"Lupa please!" He cried as he broke into tears. 'Why am I crying I don't even know her.'

"I will save her." She said

Lupa walked over to the girl. She leaned down and bit into the girls right bicep. The Alpha felt a volt of electricity go through her but couldn't release until the lycan genes were transmitted into her blood stream.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed it. Bare with me the next chapter will have some fairy tail action (maybe...)

I have a special request to make for you the reader. I am pairing my Oc Artemis with another Oc (I bet you will never guess who). but I can never decide who I want Lucy to be with. The Contestants are:

Contestant A, a pink haired flame eater that loves to fight. Give it up for Natsu Dragneel.

Contestant B, is a strong blonde who everyone would never guess to be a lover but will shock people (literatly). Give it up for Laxus Dreyer.

Or the finale Contestant C, who is a lonely person, that knows no love, every one has met them at least once in their life... Nobody. (She stays single.)

Please pick one of the above and put a legit reason why to pick them. (the later is optional.)

Check in next week for the continuation of the story. I won't start the fairy tail pairing until a few chapters in so I will tell you when the voting is over.

Any reviews are welcomed, and feel free to check out my other stories.


End file.
